List of Gaia Cinemas media
A listing of films, television shows and other media that were announced during the existence of the Gaia Cinemas feature. Archive: Check out the broad range of crazy old crap in the Gaia Cinema Archives! Special Stuff: What once was special is now archived! The circle of life goes on... MMVII Part I: Idealogue and Gaia Online present the first episode of MMVII, our new series of short animations. The MMVII Trilogy brings us the tale of Louie Von Helson, sole heir to his family's hidden empire. As he struggles to come to terms with the family business, a mysterious prophecy casts a shadow over Gaia... MMVII Part II: Idealogue and Gaia Online present the second in our series of short animations. The story continues with MMVII Part 2: Flower of the Night. As Johnny and Edmund continue their mysterious work at the G-Corp lab, Ian's past catches up to him with a vengeance. Can Louie Von Helson protect his brother from the forces of evil? MMVII Part III: Witness the exciting conclusion of Gaia's MMVII Trilogy! Will Vladimir Von Helson's plot to overrun Gaia with his vampire minions succeed, or will Ian and Louie confront their father and put a stop to his mad plan? Find out now in MMVII Part Three: Flight or Fight! Gaia Online at Anime Expo 2007: Gaia's 2007 Convention Tour recently made a stop in Long Beach for Anime Expo! Here's a short video with some highlights from our time there. Many thanks to all the Gaians who came to say hi. If you didn't make it to Anime Expo, we've got a few more Convention Tour stops coming up, plus some stops on Kiki's Road Trip. We hope to see you soon! Gaia Online at Fanime 2007: Recently, we took a trip to San Jose's Fanime Con to hang out with some dedicated Gaia fans. We've put together this little clip to show you some highlights from our Fanime jaunt. Enjoy! We hope to see you this summer at another of our Convention Tour stops! Feature Films: Movies! Real movies! Movies that you can watch for free whenever you want! The Kid: This Charlie Chaplin classic might not have a soundtrack, but it does have some truly awesome gags. The little tramp gets stuck with a baby, and much heartwarming hilarity follows. Fans of classic movies, lovable hobos or great comedy should definitely not miss this one! Gulliver's Travels: Based on classic literature but, miraculously, not boring! Gulliver's Travels is a classic animated musical by Fleischer Studios, featuring cool rotoscoped animation, plenty of travels and possibly even some Gulliving. House on Haunted Hill: Vincent Price stars as an eccentric millionaire who invites a group of strangers to spend a night in his creepy old manor-- for a hefty reward, of course. Prepare for plenty of walking skeletons, severed heads, paranormal rope-tricks, and, of course, screaming. Shaolin Temple: It's a scientific fact that 70s martial arts movies are healthier for your brain than reading and thinking combined. I just made that up, but it's a fact. Check out Shaolin Temple today, and enjoy the many mental benefits of watching angry monks smack people around with wooden poles! Night of the Living Dead: Witness the birth of the modern zombie in George Romero's classic horror movie. Still wonderfully creepy after all these years! Not for the faint of heart, the weak of stomach or the relaxed of bladder. Prehistoric Women: Okay, we admit it: this movie sucks. Luckily, it sucks in the most hilarious way possible. Join some glamorous cave-babes in bizarre, colorful romp through the prehistoric world of campy retro crap. Go make fun of it! Classic Cartoons: Animated material from the primeval mists of Earth's distant past... Superman: Superman does battle with a madman in this awesome Fleischer cartoon. "Total destruction will come to those who laughed at me and failed to heed my warnings," says the nutcase. Hey, that's practically my motto! Superman in The Underground World: In this classic Fleischer cartoon, the Man of Steel goes underground to do battle with some nasty spear-wielding birdmen. Plenty of awesome animation and heroic action! Why do the big bird dudes live in a cave, though? Wouldn't it be more fun to fly around outside, where there are plenty of trees to perch in and delicious squirrels to eat? Educational Shorts: These educational shorts are old enough to be your grandpa, and unintentionally hilarious enough to be your... uhh... unintentionally hilarious grandpa. Are You Popular: Classic sexist double-standards at work! Learn why parking in cars with boys is wrong if you're a girl, but parking in cars with girls is fine if you're a boy! Learn how to be more popular by being a square, emotionless lizard! Trailblazer in Space: Meet Ham, the first American primate in space! This heroic trailblazer is vaulted beyond the stratosphere by powerful rockets… for some reason. Probably because we wanted to show up the Russians, who didn't put a primate into space until 1983. Lame. The Relaxed Wife: Check out this classic commercial for brain drugs! It’s the tale of an extremely tense (and probably totally insane) goofball who just can't seem to relax. Luckily, his dopily serene wife is there to explain how to relax through a series of surrealist hallucinations. Supervising Women Workers: A dose of ridiculous classic sexism, perfect for practicing your tomato aim. Learn about how unruly women are always messing up the workplace with their long hair and jealousy! A Case of Spring Fever: In the heat of anger, a man insults springs, and the consequences are dire; an animated spring appears and dooms him to a world without springs! Was anti-spring sentiment really so pervasive in the 1950s that the spring industry had to pull desperate public relations moves like this? The Showoff: The tale of a likable class-clown and the army of super-serious squares intent on taking him down. Root for the villain! Dating Do's and Don'ts: Learn the ins and outs of teenage dating from a greasy kid with a bad haircut. Duck and Cover: Learn how to survive a nuclear explosion by imitating a cartoon turtle. One Got Fat: Learn all about bicycle safety through the grisly deaths of half a dozen terrifying masked children. Soapy the Germ Fighter: Learn that cleanliness isn't just for sissies: it's also for cowboy sissies. Your Posture: Learn why everyone hates you: because you slouch! New Stuff: Check out all the latest updates to the Gaia Cinemas: NEW! Moon Phase Episode 1: Watch the first episode of FUNimation's Moon Phase! In a world where the Supernatural and humans share space in family portraits, clumsy photographer Kouhei finds himself the guardian, slave, and object of affection of a mischievous vampire girl.Her mysterious past gets the young vamp and thick-headed Kouhei tangled into a chaotic web of emotion and magic with ancient vampires that seek to return Luna to her roots, and dispense with the freedoms that she enjoys as Hazuki. NEW! Moon Phase Episode 2 In a world where the Supernatural and humans share space in family portraits, clumsy photographer Kouhei finds himself the guardian, slave, and object of affection of a mischievous vampire girl. Her mysterious past gets the young vamp and thick-headed Kouhei tangled into a chaotic web of emotion and magic with ancient vampires that seek to return Luna to her roots, and dispense with the freedoms that she enjoys as Hazuki. NEW Feature Film! The Little Shop of Horrors: The shocking tale of a young man and his murderous plant is something we can all understand and relate to. Thanks to the wonders of Internet science, we can also watch it right now! Quickly, start clicking things! NEW Educational Short! All-American Soap Box Derby: The inspiring story of the young boy, an industrious creature of unrivaled enthusiasm and energy, focused keenly on building soap box racers and winning glory in Akron, Ohio. What's the story of the young girl like? Nobody cares, that's for sure. NEW Educational Short! Boy with a Knife: A gritty look into the life of Jerry, an at-risk teenager using knives as a social equalizer, mostly by stabbing sofas and doors and being a big baby. NARUTO The Movie: Behind the Scenes: NARUTO The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow is coming to DVD on September 4th! To make the wait a little easier, Gaia and VIZ Media are proud to offer this exclusive behind-the-scenes clip about the making of the movie. Category:Lists